The Legend of Zelda: The Fatal Believers
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: It's really hard to focus on school and work when you're out saving the world from a forgotten ancient evil. Set 1000 years after Windwaker and contains elements from all games. Multiple Fire Emblem crossovers. LinkXZelda. Read and Review. BEING RE-EDITED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda series. They belong to the great Nintendo inspiration Shigeru Miyamoto, and the other colleagues of Nintendo.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place 1000 years after the Windwaker series, which includes Phantom Hourglass, and about 2000 years after the Ocarina game. This story also involves the elements from the following other Zelda games- Twilight Princess, Four Swords, Minish Cap, Link to the Past, Oracle of Ages and Seasons, and the original Legend of Zelda. The name of the story came from one of my favorite Dir en Grey song, "The Fatal Believer", which also gave me the inspiration. Also, to cure any curiosity, some of the characters I borrowed in this fiction come from other video games that I have played. The rating may change. The first chapter is merely a prologue and intro to the story told in Link's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**The Legend of Zelda: The Fatal Believers**

_Fate…what is it really?_

_For centuries, the same occurrences kept repeating themselves like a never ending song. It was all about fate. Before time began, three goddesses descended upon the earth, bringing life to these lands. The goddess Din, who was the most powerful, created the land and dirt from her magnificent fires. The wisest goddess, Nayru, gave law and order to the world. The most courageous and loving goddess Farore gave life to the forest and all living creatures. This world that the goddesses put their creativity and love into became known as Hyrule. After their work was done, they again ascended into the skies and left behind to the inhabitants of Hyrule a golden treasure with mystical powers granted by the goddesses themselves. _

_This treasure, which became known as the Triforce, is meant to grant the wish of the person who held it. Being as powerful as it was, there was a struggle between the many races and tribes of Hyrule to obtain this treasure. The goddesses did not like the instability of their creations, thus they broke the Triforce into three different parts. Din blessed her emblem with Power. Nayru blessed her emblem with Wisdom. Farore gave her emblem piece courage. The Triforce was spread across into different areas of Hyrule, waiting to be brought back together once again._

_As the pieces again found each other, a man whose mind was filled with greed reached to touch the Triforce. However, his cruel heart was not enough to contain and control the Triforce, thus it broke apart again. The man kept one of the shards of the Triforce, being the Triforce of Power. Legend has it that if one touches the Triforce, the piece that the beholder most believed in having, kept that shard while the other two split. The other two pieces disappeared from his reach into two new beholders. _

_The man who obtained the Triforce of Power became known as the King of Evil…Ganondorf. It is said that the Triforce appeared on the back of his right hand, with the top triangle glowing more brightly amongst the others. Where were the other two Triforce emblems? The man was determined to find out._

_According to Legend, the Triforce of Wisdom found it's way to the royal family of Hyrule. It is said that there was a young, beautiful princess, with wisdom beyond the eldest men, whom was chosen to obtain the sacred triangle. Her title became to be known as the Princess of Destiny…Princess Zelda. She was loved by all of her people, and was gifted with the ability to have prophetic dreams. Every female who was naturally born into the royal family was to be named Zelda. Every few hundred years, an heir named Zelda would have the left triangle emblem embedded on her right hand, and it was destiny that she would be the focus of danger as well as the guide to the beholder of the Triforce of Courage. _

_The Triforce of Courage, unlike the Triforce of Wisdom, entrusted itself within an ordinary boy, who usually didn't have such nobility as the Princess. This boy was often confided with the mission to protect the Princess of Destiny from the King of Evil. He was granted a mighty sword by the goddesses, the Sword of Evil's Bane, also known to Hylians as the Master Sword. Together along side Princess Zelda, and the Seven Chosen Sages, the boy set out to defeat the King of Evil and keep Hyrule at peace. The boy's Triforce was embedded on his left hand, giving him the ability to easily wield the Master Sword with his left hand and defend with his right. This boy was named Link._

_This is a repeating cycle as told by ancient scriptures. _

_They say that the first Link and Zelda had battled against Ganondorf over a period of seven years. They say that similar events occurred over and over, once involving the Minish race, and another time involving the mystical Four Swords. Legend also had it that once before, the goddesses Din and Nayru fought along side Link to save Zelda when he obtained the instruments to control the ages and seasons. About a century later, the reincarnations of Link and Zelda fought against Ganondorf when the kingdom of Hyrule was taken over by the Twilight realm. The cycle didn't end there. Over time, a great flood overtook the kingdom of Hyrule. The royal family was helpless since the princess was a newborn, thus didn't have her Triforce of Wisdom awakened yet. The people looked up to the gods, hoping the hero they believed who would save them would appear. However, the hero did not appear. The King of Evil broke the seal set on him by the seven sages and escaped the Sacred Realm, taking control of the evil winds. The mighty kingdom of Hyrule had fallen under the seas. _

_Centuries after the great flood, the survivors relocated on islands above what became known as the Great Sea. With the kingdom of Hyrule forgotten, the citizens lived a prosperous life as if there was never a Hyrule to begin with. The Zora kept their domain under water, while few Zora migrated onto islands and evolved into the Rito race. The only remaining Sheikah abandoned their loyalty to the Royal Family during the great flood, thus began living isolated on an island for the passing hundred years. The Gorons kept to themselves on the top of the mountains since the great flood. The Kokori race evolved into never dying trees while staying under the watchful eye of the Great Deku Tree. The Hylians grew up, never changing, on the islands, developing new technology. During this time of peace, another boy named Link drew forward the Master Sword against the King of Evil once again, after his fateful meeting with a pirate named Tetra. They say that Tetra was the incarnation of the Princess Zelda who was sealed away as an infant during the Great Flood by the King for protection. After learning of their forgotten past and defeating Ganondorf, the King of the Red Lions, who was really King Harkinian, gave them the obligation to set out and find a New Hyrule of their own above the Great Sea. _

_And they did…_

_After years of searching, Link and Tetra found a whole new country and dubbed it New Hyrule. They settled here, bringing inhabitants of other islands to settle with them. As years passed, new technology evolved. There was no longer a monarchy unlike the forgotten Hyrule, but only a forming democracy. School systems were built and decade after decade brought an industrial revolution. The population grew, villages become towns, and towns became metropolitan cities. Long after the death of Link and Tetra, people forgot their existence. The Sheikah finally began merging themselves with the Hylians after many years of hiding. The Zora started to migrate to New Hyrule, as well as Gorons and Rito. What ever became of the Legend of Zelda and Link? None remain who know in full detail. What became of the Triforce and the Master Sword? Some say they are lost forever and that it was all nothing but myth. _

_Will the Hero of Time, Princess of Destiny, or King of Evil ever rise again? Will the Master Sword ever be drawn again to fend of evil? Will Hyrule ever meet its promised Golden Age as promised by the goddesses? Will the Triforce ever come together again? _

_Only time can tell… _

_**My name is Link Tanaka...and here's my story…**_

**

* * *

****Yes, it is me darlings, after a long period of absence. I got a new job, thus haven't been doing fanfiction at all. I'm deciding to re-edit all of my chapters in this story for much dire improvement. I hope you guys bare with me on my work. Read and review please?**


	2. First Glance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda series.

**Author's Note:** As I said before, the previous chapter was merely a prologue. This chapter is to be more interesting. I shall include characters from all Zelda games, as well as a few characters from a couple of other video games. As you should know, the way Link's appearance is the same way as he appears in Twilight Princess, being that he was indeed VERY attractive in that game. Enjoy.

**The Legend of Zelda: The Fatal Believers **_cont…_

"Link…Link…WAKE UP LINK!" yelled a very young girl next to the side of the bed. Link groaned and turned over, rustling the bed sheets around him.

"Ugh…alright, alright…just a few more seconds Ayrll," said the boy as he shut his eyes even tighter.

"Now Link," she demanded as she forcefully pulled the blanket off of him. The boy known as Link, feeling the instant temperature change, jumped up in annoyance.

"Aryll!" he shouted. She simply smiled at him.

_That little demon in disguise…_

Link forcefully climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He glanced to his side to see the same girl staring at him with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. She was standing in the doorway plotting something in her mind, or so Link told himself.

_Yep, that's my little sister Ayrll. She's twelve years old and has this way of tormenting me with her childish mind. As evil as she is, I still love her. She and my grandmother are practically the only family I have left._

He sighed and turned around again to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He washed his face and combed his hair to remove the bed head style. He walked out of the bathroom, pretending to ignore Ayrll, and make his way to his closet. He thrust the doors open to grab a pair of simple khaki cargo pants and a white long-sleeved sweater. He then put on some socks and a pair of black Chuck Taylors. He looked up to find that Ayrll has left his room and made her way downstairs to help grandmother with her morning chores.

_My grandmother was always there for Ayrll and I. She is elderly, yet very kind and wise. Like a psychic mother, she always knows what to make us for dinner ahead of time, and helps pay for most of the bills. _

Link walked downstairs to the kitchen to find his grandmother making scrambled eggs for breakfast. She scooped up the eggs from the pan onto their plates and set them on the table. He walked over to the closest chair and pulled it out.

"Good Morning, Obaa-san," he said as he sat down onto the wooden chair. She smiled and nodded in return.

"Good Morning, Link," she replied as she returned back to the counter to begin washing the dishes. Ayrll took a seat from across from him, and started poking at her eggs. Link and Ayrll in silence, that is until he glanced up at the clock to find that he had only half an hour to get to school.

_Damn it!_

"I got to hurry and finish getting ready for school. I'll go ahead and take off from there. Thanks for the breakfast Obaa-san," he scoffed as he rushed up the stairs. He went to his closet and grabbed a green tee-shirt to go over his sweater. He brushed his hair once again and put his earrings on my long pierced ears. He then finished off by putting on his studded belts and bracelets. After grabbing his car keys from on top of his dresser, he dashed out the front door into his car.

Nearly twenty minutes have passed, and he could see the school's parking lot more clearly. He parked his car horizontally aligned with the other student cars and grabbed his book bag which lay on the passenger seat. After checking his features one last time on his car's rear-view mirror, he stepped out of his car, making sure to lock the doors before he entered the school. He entered the large brick building and passed many students making their way to their first periods. He passed through the door of his Chemistry class and took a seat next to his two best friends, Marth and Roy.

_Marth…interesting guy he is. He was supposedly named after some ancient prince of a far away kingdom called Altea. Though it's only a myth, Marth still enjoys the thought of being compared to a person of high nobility. Marth's features include soft, blue hair and piercing navy blue eyes. He and I sometimes do kendo sparing against one another. He's usually quiet on occasions, but he's really smart and caring. His family came from some distant country to New Hyrule some decades ago, thus explains why his ears are different from mine. They aren't long and pointy, meaning he isn't a Hylian like me. _

_Roy on the other hand acts more enthusiastic when compared to Marth. Roy, like Marth, was named after some mythical Prince_ _of some made up kingdom called Pherae-or so I think it's made-up. He has messy red hair and big blue eyes. He is most of the time carefree and skilled with the sword, much like Marth and I. He likes to crack jokes, most being directed toward teachers, and enjoys dressing comfortably. He too does not have ears similar to mine; actually, they are similar to Marth's. _

"Hey Link," both Roy and Marth say simultaneously as he took his seat at the table next to theirs. Marth stretched his arms and leaned on the table.

"We got a test today, and I didn't study much last night," stressed Marth. Roy merely rolled his eyes.

"Heh, as if you'll do badly on it. You always get the higher grades out of the three of us," he sighed. Link licked his lips.

"Well at least he actually studies. I'm always stuck working after school. Speaking of which, I can't make band practice after school with you guys because of it. The boss called last night and is making me do overtime. Go ahead and practice without me, you don't need your drummer today anyways," explained Link as he reached into his messenger bag to get a pen and his notebook. Marth sighed at Link's comment and shrugged, taking notice that this isn't the first time this scenario happened. Roy snickered as Link started to hear footsteps approaching his table.

"Oh Linky-boy! Your girlfriend is coming," says Roy in a teasing tone. Link looked up in the direction Roy was staring and eyed the girl who is setting down her purse in front of his notebook. She smiled at him and sat in the empty chair next to him.

"Oh, hey Marin," he greeted to her, trying to avoid eye contact to quickly scan through his class notes.

_Yep, that's my girlfriend, Marin Tarin. She's cute I have to admit, but for some reason, my feelings for her aren't as strong as hers are for me. I met her last year after she transferred from Koholint Island to New Hyrule. She asked me out one day after I lent her my eraser. I guess girls like it when you do nice things for them. I was going to say no, but she's done a lot for me, such as lending me her notes on the days I couldn't show up. I couldn't refuse her offer afterwards, so I went along with it. She has a slim body, light brown hair and violet eyes. As cute as she is and as much as I like her, I see her as a sister in my mind. I especially realized this after she started to get more… smitten… with me. But what can I do since I accepted to be her boyfriend? _

"Hello, Link. Ready for the big test? I'm sure you'll do fine," she said while beaming at him.

"I'm sure he is, but you sure aren't," says a female voice behind the two of them. Marin, Roy, Marth, and Link stiffened their backs and turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Whatever Malon," growled Marin towards the girl who was now making her way towards them. The girl known as Malon ignored her comment and leaned over Link's shoulder.

"She's right though, I'm sure you'll do just fine on the test," she assured him with a nod and a smile. Link could feel Marin's glare go past his shoulder towards Malon. Malon again ignored Marin's actions and made her way to the table behind theirs.

_Malon Lon. She's been a friend of mine since we were in elementary school. She and Marin have been rivals since Marin transferred here. I know for a fact that she likes me, which is why she has such disdain for Marin. It was plainly obvious as daylight to see that she developed a crush on me. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes as well as a petite frame. Malon's style of clothing often involves a mixture of typical teenager with a mix of cowgirl. She lives in a small ranch just outside the city with her father. She's really a nice girl, especially when Marin isn't around. _

The bell rang for first period to begin, and the teacher went around giving each student a copy of the test. After a brief explanation of the test, the teacher clicked her stopwatch which signaled the class to begin.

……………………………

"That test was HARD!" yelled Marin, barely loud enough so that Link could hear her. He chuckled lightly and patted her shoulder in comfort. The two made their way toward Marin's locker, as she began spinning the combination on her lock.

"It's okay. You probably did better than me. Especially since you didn't copy off of Marth," he snickered. Marin giggled.

"Believe me, I tried. He had his paper covered up pretty well, that I'm positive that not even Roy could get a good glance," she retorted. He sighed at her comment.

_Man girls are difficult…._

"No, don't think about it that way. Sometimes things aren't always as they seem," he said as an attempt to comfort her. She beamed at him and put her hand on his shoulder. Link somewhat expected her next move, as she moves her lips towards his. She kissed him like she has been doing for a while, since the two started dating. Link stood there, not rejecting the kiss, but not returning it either. As she gets lost in her own world on his lips, the doors down the hall open. Link opened his eyes slightly and looked past Marin's ear to see two people passing toward them.

The Harkinian twins.

_Zelda Harkinian…Ah, such a beautiful girl she is. She has a slim figure, long golden hair, gleaming violet eyes, luscious pink lips, and glistening, creamy skin. She and her twin brother, Sheik, transferred here about a week ago. Sheik and Zelda are indeed an odd pair. They look almost nothing like each other because of their gender and eye color, yet have so much in common that it confuses a lot of people. They are supposedly half Hylian and half Sheikah. Sheik has blonde hair like Zelda's, yet has red eyes. It's hard to see Sheik's other facial features because of his odd fashion of always covering his mouth by wrapping a scarf around his neck, plus he always has his hair covering his left eye. He dresses in tight clothes, and since his figure is thin and firm, you could confuse him for a girl if you didn't notice he did not have breast. He looks more Sheikah of the two. Zelda always wears skirts, pretty blouses, and comfortable looking heals. She doesn't pack on much make-up like most girls in the school, but barely enough just to enhance her already natural beauty. She looks more Hylian of the two. _

Link continued to let Marin kiss him as the two twins passed by. He glanced up to get a sharper look at the beautiful twin girl with his left eye. The next moment he did not expect.

For just a moment, a single second, he could see Zelda glance at him through the corner of her left eye. Their eyes met, and he was instantly sucked in. She was so much more beautiful now that she was closer to examine. For that one single second, Link lost himself. He never actually got to talk to Zelda before, not even introduce himself for that matter. At this one glance, it felt as though he'd known her for over a thousand years. He got so lost that he even forgot how Marin still had her lips to his. Too bad for Link it was short lived.

Zelda turned her head towards the end of the hallway, ending their rushed eye-lock and continued her way down the hall, flicking her hair to the side. Marin pulled away from him and looked up at his face. He shifted his head a little, freeing himself from his trance, and quickly glanced down at Marin. She raised an eyebrow and frowned at him.

"What's wrong Link?" she asked in a concerned tone. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said as he spun her around and put his arm around her shoulder to walk her to her next class.

He also tried to ignore the sudden strange sensation on the back of his left hand…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave me a nice review or constructive criticism. **

**If you are confused, the characters Marth and Roy are from the following games Fire Emblem and star in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Also, if you're concerned about the whole MarinXLink relationship, keep in mind that this is a Zelink fic as well as an adventure story. I try to be original in most of my fiction, and as you can tell, this is a mixture of all of the Zelda games, which is why I included Sheik since I loved his character in the Ocarina of Time and Smash Bros. I got Aryll and Link's grandmother from Windwaker, but keep in mind that this takes place some hundred years after the story, so they are not the same people. **

**Also, If you guys read the original copy of this story, you probably came to notice I took out the POV's, so now everything will be in third person view. It just angered me to know that it confused people. Well, go review…NOW.**


	3. The New Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Shigeru Miyamoto owns it all, though I wish I did.

_Italics mean thoughts…._

**The Legend of Zelda: The Fatal Believers **_cont…_

Link leaned in his chair staring up at the ceiling. Sociology class was always boring to him. From time to time, he would scratch the back of his left hand against his pants, trying to rid of the strange sensation he was feeling. Ever since stealing the thrilling glance at Zelda Harkinian, the strange feeling on the back of his hand had been bothering him.

He tilted his head to the side to see Marth scribbling down lecture notes as fast as he could, while Roy was reading a comic book. Neither Malon nor Marin had Sociology with him, so he was glad that at least in this period, he could avoid tension between the two beauties. He twirled his mechanical pencil with his right hand like a drumstick, while keeping the back of his left hand on his knee incase the sensation returned.

"Mr. Tanaka! Could you please give me an example of a cultural pattern and a cultural trait since you seem oh so inventively focused on this lecture?" questioned his teacher with an icy tone of sarcasm. His sudden outburst made Link jump in his seat lightly, as the rest of the class who were now giving him blank stares. He began to feel himself sweat.

"Uh…well…an example of a cultural pattern would be big cities and an example would be a skyscraper?" he answered hesitantly. Marth slapped his hand over his face that displayed the _"Oh Link you moron!"_ expression. He was so clearly off from what he was asked. The teacher rolled his eyes and turned his body towards the board.

"Your answer signifies just how much you pay attention Mr. Tanaka," he hissed, earning Link chuckles from the rest of his classmates. Link lowered his head in embarrassment. "Maybe from now on you'd pay better attention eh, Link?" continued his teacher as he went to write on the board.

"Y-yes sir," mumbled Link as he slowly lowered himself into his seat. Marth sighed and continued to take notes, while Roy went back to reading his comic book after snickering at Link's awkward moment. After writing something on the board, the teacher turned back to the class and continued with his lesson.

"As I was saying, Cultural traits are specific symbols from a Cultural pattern such as a birthday cake at a Hylian birthday party," he explained while looking down at his textbook. Link tried to keep his attention on his highly observant teacher, however his attempt seemed futile. His thoughts again drifted back to his morning in the hallway.

_Zelda…I wonder what she thought of me when she saw Marin kissing me. _

He shook his head at the thought.

_What does that matter to me? I have a girlfriend! What am I thinking?_

He looked down at his empty paper, which was meant for his notes, and narrowed his eyes.

_When I saw her look at me…she seemed so...familiar. Could it be that I've met her before? Why do I feel so flustered over a girl I hardly even know? Gah, when she saw Marin kissing me, she probably thought I was some kind of pervert… if not a great kisser. _

He blushed at the thought then slammed his forehead down on his desk, earning another gape from his classmates. Marth and Roy rolled their eyes simultaniously before thinking the same thought.

_Nice going Link…_

……………………………

"Ah Mister and Miss Harkinian, it's so nice to be able to talk to you personally," praised a bubbly, old man as he sat down in his rather comfortable computer chair. He rolled his way towards his desk, putting some stapled papers in front of him. Zelda and Sheik sat on the opposite side of the desk in a loveseat, giving him their full attention.

"Thank you for the compliment sir," replied Zelda with a smile, while Sheik remained stoic with his arms crossed. The councilor nodded and moved the papers towards them, gesturing one of the twins to collect them.

"I have heard rumors from the teachers of this school stating that you two are indeed very intelligent students. Probably far more advanced than majority of the seniors in your class," he accommodated. Zelda giggled half-heartedly as Sheik continued to remain still and expressionless. "After looking at your current grades for the past week, I'm assured that you will do very well in Advance Placement classes, which are more credited than Regulars and Honors classes. If you would like to attend these courses, I would more than happy to place you both in them," he suggested. Zelda beamed while Sheik shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, thank you sir," praised Zelda as Sheik nodded in agreement. The councilor's mood enlightened at their choice and turned to his computer.

"Very well then. If we are to put you in these courses, then we'd have to completely re-arrange both of your schedules. Since some of these courses you already have are not included in the Advance Placement program, we'll just move all of your regular courses to new periods. The first four classes will be AP courses, which you two will both have together, while your regular classes will be moved to the last three. Apparently you two won't be having the last two periods together, but I'm sure you two are mature enough to be parted for a while, right?" he clarified. The two twins just nodded simultaneously. The councilor clicked the mouse a few times until two papers came out of his printer. "Here you go; your new schedules. Better hurry now, it's about time for the last period to begin," he said with a grin on his face. The two twins stood up after being handed their schedules and bowed in appraisal.

……………………………

_Sigh…I thought that class was never going to end!_

Link walked to his seventh and final period of the day. The sociology class was his ideal example as total bore to him every afternoon. He was glad that it was time for some good old Calculus. He walked into the classroom and took a seat near the very middle of the room. Marin walked in and sat at the desk next to his right, followed by a few more students. Marth took the seat behind Link and got his binder and pencils ready for class. Roy and Malon don't have this period with him, so he was still in the clear with the whole Marin-Malon conflict temporarily. Marin began talking about something uninteresting to Link as he pretended to have interest. He assumed she was talking to him about flaws of old make-up, though he wasn't sure. His mind was still plagued with thoughts about the event in the hallway earlier that day.

"Class, settle down, I have some good news," exclaimed the teacher as he stumbled his way inside the classroom. The class silenced as they all directed their gaze towards him. "We have a new student in our class. Well, this student isn't new to the school, just this period. She has had a schedule change due to her remarkable grades this past week, so please be courteous to her," explained the teacher. Link's eyes widened at the comment.

_She? Then the student must be a girl. A cute one I hope._

The sliding doors open as a slim, blonde girl walked in and bowed politely.

_It's her! That Harkinian twin!_

She straightened out her posture and beamed at the entire class.

"Hello, my name is Zelda Harkinian. I'm sure some of you already know me, but I hope I can befriend each and every one of you, I hope that we can also have a great class together for the remainder of the year," she bellowed enthusiastically. Link grinned ear to ear.

_She has such a pretty voice….it fits her really well._

Marin smiled while Marth reached over his desk to whisper in Link's ear.

"Hey, she's pretty cute. She's the new girl right? You know, the twin," he mumbled. Link pressed his lips in a straight line in response to Marth's comment and nodded his head slightly. "Maybe I should get to know her. She seems really nice so far. What do you think?" he continued. Link rolled his eyes at Marth's question.

"Heh, I thought you liked Sheeda. So much for that crush, eh?" Link retorted rather much than answered. Marth blushed furiously and backed away, then after a second, moved over Link's shoulder again.

"Hey, a guy can change his mind can't he?!" he argued in a rather loud whisper. Link simply chuckled at his naïve.

Then something unexpected occurred.

Link felt a sudden charge go through his body, as if he was just struck by lightning. He turned his attention toward the front of the room again to see Zelda glancing directly at him. Perhaps she heard Marth's outburst? As his eyes meet her serious stare, he felt his heart stop and the weird sensation in his left hand getting stronger.

_Damn it! What's wrong with my left hand?!_

He turned his hand over, palm up to rub it against his leg.

……………………………

Zelda heard a loud whisper coming from the center of the classroom. She scanned the room to find the source of the outburst to find a blue haired boy leaning over the shoulder of the blonde kid she saw in the hall earlier that day. At first she wondered what it was that they were discussing, but quickly lost interest as she looked into the blue eyes of the blonde boy. As his eyes locked hers, he began to rub his hand against his pants as though his hand was just bitten by a mosquito…a really BIG mosquito.

_What's gotten into him? Was there something I did?_

Suddenly, she too felt a strange sensation, though instead, it was on the back of her RIGHT hand. She quickly moved her hand behind her back and rubbed it against her blouse without the rest of the class noticing.

These weird itchy feelings she got in her right hand have been happening since she was just coming into her teenage years. She would often tell her family about them, but when they took her to the doctor, the doctor would say that there is nothing wrong with her hand- that she would only be faking it. So for ever she tried ignoring the sensations, but this time it feels worse. She could only wonder why.

The teacher turned toward her and smiled, holding his arm toward the class politely gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Miss Harkinian, please take the empty seat next to Link Tanaka," he suggested. He then gazed at the blonde boy. "Link, please raise your hand so she knows where to sit," he demanded.

……………………………

_Oh crap._

Link gulped as the teacher said his name sternly. He raised his hand as told. Marth continued to whisper to Link.

"Lucky bastard. Right next to your left," he muttered in Link's ear, who in response started to feel his forehead sweat as Zelda approached them. She walked down the isle and stopped at the edge of Link's desk to glance at the two teens. Link could tell from Marth's sudden silence that he was in awe of her being this close to them. Zelda smiled as Marth straightened himself to introduce him and Link.

"Hello, Zelda. My name is Marth," he started before he slapped Link on the shoulder. "And THIS is my good friend, Link," he finished while beaming at her. Link felt himself blush. She grinned at them and lowered herself into her seat, putting her purse on her new desk.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Marth…and Link," she says in a non-intentionally seductive manner. Link gulped and nodded to her response.

_Boy…this is going to be a LONG seventh period. _

……………………………

A cloaked figure stands on a nearby rooftop, his cloak waving to the motion of the strong winds. With only his nose exposed, he turned his hidden face in the direction of the school.

"I feel a strong presence coming from this school. This must be it. She must be here," mutters a male voice coming from the stealthy figure.

"Finally, after a thousand years of waiting…the Triforce will be united."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Well, here is my attempted re-write of chapter three. I don't think it's much better, but there are improvements. I don't really have much to say right now...uh...well other than I got some red highlights...I'll probably post a pic on my profile or something...meh.**

**Please, read and review? Constructive criticism is appreciated. I should be able to re-upload chapter four tomorrow. Caio!**


End file.
